Sorry, I'm Straight
by rizd.o12
Summary: Aku sangat takut jika ia terpuruk karena kejadian waktu itu. Sorry, I'm straight -Kyungsoo- \ KAISOO EXO \ lil bit YAOI \ ONESHOOT \ DLDR


**Title: Sorry, I'm Straight**

**Author: rizd.o12**

**Cast:**

**- Do Kyungsoo (EXO)**

**- Kim Jongin (EXO)**

**~KAISOO~**

**Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun**

**and others...**

**Genre:**

**Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate:**

**T or maybe T+ hehehe**

**Summary:**

**Aku sangat takut jika ia terpuruk karena kejadian waktu itu. ****_Sorry, I'm straight _****-Kyungsoo-**

**Disclaimer:**

**Semua cast milik orang tua dan agensi mereka. hanya cerita ini yang 100% milik saya**

**WARNING:**

**LITLE BIT YAOI, OOC, TYPO, AU, ONESHOOT**

**Note:**

**ini adalah FF ketiga yang diangkat dari kisah nyata. sebelum nulis FF ini udah minta izin ke yang punya kisah kok. hehe.**

**jadi, cerita yg ditulis disini bukan nyeritain isi diary, tapi emang flashback. dan emang sengaja di skip beberapa bulan soalnya bakal panjang bgt kalo diceritain secara detail tiap bulannya. tapi, inti kisahnya sih ini.**

**NO BASH ya. ini beneran kisah nyata dan sangat memprihatinkan. jadi, mohon para reader bisa mengerti :)**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**ALL IS KYUNGSOO POV**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tak terasa, sekarang sudah bulan Desember tahun 2013. Sebentar lagi natal akan tiba, lalu tahun akan berganti. Bulir-bulir putih juga mulai turun dari langit. Membawa sebuah musim yang akan membuat kita merasa dingin setiap harinya. Ya. Musim dingin tahun ini.

Oh iya. Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Usiaku sekarang 21 tahun, dan aku merupakan mahasiswa tahun ketiga di Hanyang _University_. Salah satu universitas favorit di Korea Selatan, yang terletak di Kota Seoul. Aku berada di _College of Natural Science _karena aku memang menyukai ilmu alam.

Menjadi mahasiswa tahun ketiga berarti aku disibukkan oleh tugas akhir. Dan memang benar, aku sedang sibuk mengurus proposal tugas akhirku.

Tapi malam ini aku ingin sedikit beristirahat. Aku duduk menghadap meja belajarku yang berwarna coklat tua, lalu mengambil buku _diary-_ku yang berwarna coklat muda, dan memiliki sampul gambar Teddy _Bear _di depannya.

Aku tersenyum. Aku terakhir menulis disini kira-kira 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku jadi merasa sangat manis karena aku adalah tipe pria yang menulis _diary, _juga ditambah dengan _cover diary-_ku itu yang terlihat sangat _cute_itu_._

Aku membuka lembar demi lembar buku _diary _lama itu. Hey..aku jadi ingat pada sebuah kenangan yang juga terjadi pada bulan Desember seperti saat ini. Tapi itu terjadi saat pergantian tahun. Kenangan itu aku tulis di buku ini. Aku tidak tahu harus menganggap itu sebagai kenangan buruk atau kenangan baik. Yang jelas, aku masih mengingat semua kejadian yang terjadi 2 tahun yang lalu itu...

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_2 Januari 2011_**

Aku menarik koper hitamku dengan senyum merekah. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidupku, aku menginjakkan kakiku di kompleks gedung Dinas Pendidikan Korea Selatan. Lebih tepatnya, aku sedang berjalan menuju ke sebuah gedung yang berfungsi seperti asrama. Gedung dengan 5 lantai itu memiliki banyak kamar seperti sebuah _dormitory_. Nama gedung itu pun hanya _simple _yaitu Gedung B3.

Apa kalian tahu apa yang aku lakukan disini? Hmm..aku akan bercerita tentang hal itu.

Aku saat ini adalah siswa tahun terakhir di Seoul _Science High School. _Aku adalah peserta pelatihan nasional untuk _International Earth Science Olympiad 2011. _Pelatihan nasional ini diadakan untuk memilih 4 siswa terbaik, yang nantinya akan mewakili Korea Selatan di ajang internasional itu. Untuk menjadi 4 siswa terbaik itu, aku disini harus bersaing dengan 13 siswa dari berbagai daerah di Korea Selatan. Ya. Peserta pelatihan ini ada 14 orang termasuk diriku sendiri. Untuk sampai pada tahap ini, kami sudah melewati berbagai tahap seleksi mulai dari tingkat kota, provinsi, lalu sampai di tingkat nasional. Akhirnya terpilihlah 14 siswa yang berhak menjadi calon peserta di tingkat internasional. Aku bangga bisa sampai di tahap ini.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Suara seorang pria menggema di _lobby _gedung ini. Ah! Aku mengenal suara ini. Ini adalah suara Park Chanyeol, seorang teman yang aku kenal saat seleksi olimpiade tingkat provinsi. Ia adalah siswa tahun terakhir di Gyeonggi _Science High School. _

Aku tersenyum menyambut pria tinggi yang beberapa bulan lebih tua dariku itu. "Hai, _hyung_! Kau sudah datang?"

Kudapati pria itu justru memelukku dengan erat. "Ya. Kurasa kau orang terakhir yang datang. Tumben sekali?"

Aku melepas pelukannya, lalu terkekeh. Aku biasanya memang sangat _ontime _dan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang datang di acara apapun.

"Jadi, apa pembagian kamar sudah ditentukan? Dan, dimana yang lainnya?", tanyaku padanya. Tak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi.

Ia mengangguk mantap. "Pembagian kamarnya bebas. Satu kamar bisa diisi 2-3 orang. Kau berdua denganku saja, _ne?", _pintanya.

Aku tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Kami segera berjalan bersama menuju kamar kami.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melihat Chanyeol _hyung_ membuka pintu kamar kami. Aku menatap Chanyeol _hyung_ bingung. "Kau yakin kita akan tidur di kamar ini, _hyung?_ Kamar nomor 13? Dekat tangga?"

Oh _God! _Sungguh aku merasakan aura mencekam disini. Kamar kami berada di ujung, dan berada di dekat tangga yang cukup gelap.

Kulihat Chanyeol _hyung_ menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hehe. Sebenarnya, tadi aku datang beberapa menit sebelum kau datang. Jadi, kamar yang lainnya sudah ditempati"

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. Tak menyangka akan mendapat kamar yang cukup _horror _ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Hanya kamar ini yang masih tersisa karena memang hanya kamar-kamar di lantai 1 saja yang digunakan untuk peserta pelatihan.

Kami pun masuk ke dalam kamar yang ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Di dalamnya terdapat tiga _single bed _dengan _bed cover _warna biru muda yang bersih dan sangat rapi. Disana juga ada kamar mandi dalam yang juga bersih. Tidak terlalu buruk meskipun ini kamar nomor 13. Yang terpenting bagiku adalah kebersihan. Dan tempat ini memenuhi kriteria itu.

Chanyeol _hyung_ bicara panjang lebar tentang semua peserta pelatihan. Katanya, mereka tadi sudah berkumpul sebelum aku datang. Dan mereka sudah menentukan ketua yang akan mengkoordinasi kami. Katanya sih namanya Kim Joonmyeon yang berasal dari Daegu _High School. _Ia lebih tua dariku –kata Chanyeol _hyung–_

Selain menceritakan tentang si ketua yang katanya bertubuh pendek sepertiku, ia juga menceritakan tentang peserta yang lain.

Ada Im Hyunsik yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengan Joonmyeon _hyung, _lalu ada dua gadis bernama Choi Sulli dan Jung Krystal dari Cheonan _Girls' High School. _Setelah itu ada Bang Minah dan Jung Daehyun dari Seoul _Arts High School. _Ada juga Park Jiyeon dari Seoul _Girls' High School, _dan ada Kwon Sohyun yang merupakan _hoobae _Chanyeol _hyung _di sekolahnya.

Sudah berapa orang yang aku sebutkan ya? Ah! Sepertinya masih ada beberapa yang belum aku sebutkan. Oh iya! Aku melupakan _hoobae-_ku sendiri yang bernama Oh Sehun! Lalu masih ada Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongdae dari Busan _International High School. _Dan terakhir ada Jung Eunji dari Anyang _Foreign Language High School._

Kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa hafal? Itu karena aku mencatat nama sekaligus asal sekolah mereka. Huft..banyak juga ya? Aku harap aku bisa berteman dengan mereka semua.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_3 Januari 2011_**

Hari berganti. Hari ini, kami sudah berada di Seoul _National_ _University _(SNU) untuk mengikuti pembinaan, tepat pukul 7.30 pagi.

Dari asrama, kami naik bus yang memang sudah disewa untuk satu bulan ini. Ah! Aku belum bilang kalau pelatihan ini akan berlangsung selama satu bulan penuh ya?

Aku sudah mengenal semua peserta yang ada disini. Mereka begitu baik dan menyenangkan. Hanya saja, ada satu orang yang tampak dingin dan kurang ramah walaupun aku juga sudah berkenalan dengannya kemarin.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama yang kami ikuti adalah Geologi Sejarah. Yang namanya sejarah, biasanya membosankan kan? Tapi ini tidak terlalu membosankan kok. Mungkin karena aku sangat bersemangat untuk belajar.

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Chanyeol _hyung _tentu saja. Ia duduk di sebelah kiriku. Lalu, siapa yang duduk di sebelah kananku? Ia adalah Kim Jongin! Si pria dingin yang tak ramah. Sungguh. Aku takut berada di sebelah pria dengan mata tajam dan kulit kecoklatan itu.

.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul 10 pagi, sesi _coffee break _resmi dimulai. Satu persatu siswa berhamburan keluar ruangan. Tapi aku malas dan hanya duduk sembari memainkan ponselku.

"Kau tak keluar?"

Aku tertegun. Ini suara Jongin kan? Aku bisa mengenalnya walaupun sangat jarang mendengarnya bicara. Sekedar informasi. Jongin sebenarnya satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Tapi ia berada di tingkat sama denganku sekarang. Biasa..siswa kelas akselerasi.

Aku menoleh ke arah Jongin. "Aku belum lapar", jawabku asal. Padahal aku hanya malas berjalan saja. Aku memang seperti itu kalau sudah terlalu nyaman di tempat duduk.

"Mau aku ambilkan makanannya?"

Lagi-lagi aku tertegun. Bukankah pria ini adalah pria dingin yang punya tatapan tajam? Yang sangat jarang bicara itu? Tapi kenapa kali ini ia terlihat lebih ramah? Dan, aku juga baru sadar bahwa sekarang kami hanya berdua disini. Yang lain pasti di depan ruangan karena _snack _dan minuman untuk _coffee break-_nya ada disana.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya. "Apa tidak merepotkan?", tanyaku.

Ia tersenyum. Beri garis bawah! KIM JONGIN TERSENYUM!

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya. Dan rasanya malah justru aneh melihatnya tersenyum begitu. Memang aku baru tahu tentangnya dua hari ini, tapi tetap saja aku yakin ia adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak murah senyum.

Akhirnya aku mengangguk, dan ia beranjak keluar ruangan untuk mengambil beberapa _snack_juga minuman_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**_8 Januari 2011_**

Kalian tahu? Mulai saat itu, aku menjadi lebih akrab dengannya. Seperti malam ini. Aku justru berdua dengannya di kamarku. Chanyeol _hyung _sepertinya pergi ke _laundry, _karena memang kami tidak mencuci sendiri disini.

"Ternyata kau adalah orang yang menyenangkan", ucapnya padaku. Ia sedang berbaring di ranjangku. Aku sendiri sedang duduk di kursi belajar yang ada di kamarku.

"Panggil aku _hyung!", _rutukku kesal. Kami sudah 5 hari saling kenal, dan ia tak sekalipun mau menganggapku lebih tua darinya. Menyebalkan!

Dan ia justru tertawa.

"Kukira dulu kau tidak bisa tertawa, Jongin?", sindirku.

Ia lalu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, lalu menatapku. "Hanya orang yang belum mengenalku saja yang menganggapku seperti itu", balasnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa kau mau berteman denganku, Jongin?", tanyaku.

Ia mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Seperti yang tadi aku katakan, kau menyenangkan", jawabnya.

Seperti itulah kami. Kami mengobrol dengan santai setiap harinya. Seperti tanpa batas. Ia begitu terbuka padaku. Dan aku sempat merasa kaget karena hal ini. Kami selalu bersama kemanapun. Selalu saling bercerita dan tertawa. Teman-teman juga merasa heran pada kedekatan kami. Juga pada sikap Jongin yang seperti sangat terbuka padaku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_9 Januari 2011_**

"Hoek..hoek.."

Sial! Sepertinya perutku tidak cocok dengan kerang yang tadi aku makan. Rasanya sungguh mual hingga aku muntah-muntah seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung?"

Jongin berlari ke arahku yang sedang berjongkok di dekat selokan. Aku baru selesai makan malam, dan semua yang aku makan keluar begitu saja dari perutku.

"Perutku mual, Jongin", ucapku lemas. Sepertinya wajahku pucat sekarang.

Aku bisa melihat bahwa Jongin sangat cemas akan kondisiku. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, ia berlari meninggalkanku. Entah mau kemana.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali lagi dan di tangan kanannya sudah ada satu gelas teh yang sepertinya masih hangat.

"Minumlah dulu", katanya sembari menyodorkan segelas teh itu.

Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. Jadi, ia tadi berlari untuk mengambilkan teh ini?

"Tunggu apa lagi?", tanyanya setelah aku hanya diam tak bergeming.

Sontak aku meraih teh itu, lalu meminumnya perlahan. Aku menghabiskan teh itu. Rasanya sungguh hangat dan lega.

Ia kembali mengambil gelas kosong itu dari tanganku, lalu tangannya membelai lembut rambutku. Ia tersenyum manis. "Sudah baikan?", tanyanya padaku.

Mataku mengedip polos, lalu aku mengangguk. Ya teh hangat itu memang membuat perutku menjadi lebih merasa baikan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_11 Januari 2011_**

Aku sedang duduk di tepi ranjangku. Tanganku asyik memainkan ponselku. Kalian tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Aku sedang berbalas pesan dengan Jongin.

Kami memang berada di bawah satu atap, hanya berbeda kamar. Tapi, kami selalu seperti ini saat malam tiba.

.

_From: Kim Jongin_

_Kupikir, kau harus berani menyatakan perasaanmu padanya_

_ ._

Aku mengernyit. Ia baru saja memberi saran untukku. Ia tahu bahwa aku sedang menyukai seseorang sekarang. Seorang gadis yang berada di sekolah yang sama denganku. Aku memang sangat terbuka pada Jongin. Rasanya sangat nyaman bercerita dengannya.

.

_To: Kim Jongin_

_Aku belum berani_

_._

Aku menunggu balasannya, dan balasan itu pun datang.

.

_From: Kim Jongin_

_Hey..jangan jadi Pororo yang penakut! Aku mendukungmu. Jika perlu, aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk membuatmu bahagia. Jangan takut. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu_

_._

Ck! Lagi-lagi ia menyebutku Pororo! Tapi, kenapa ia jadi begitu perhatian padaku? Kenapa ia jadi begitu baik? Huh..ia menjadi sahabat yang sangat baik untukku.

.

"Kau sedang apa, Kyung?"

Suara berat Chanyeol _hyung _mengganggu lamunanku. Aku melihat Chanyeol _hyung _sedang mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk. Jangan kira ia baru saja mandi. Ia hanya cuci muka dan gosok gigi saja. Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya. Tapi faktanya adalah, Chanyeol _hyung _mandi setiap lima hari sekali. Aku sedikit jijik sebenarnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang seperti itu. Mungkin itu resep ampuhnya untuk tetap terlihat tampan. Entahlah...

"Sedang berbalas pesan dengan Jongin", jawabku santai.

Chanyeol _hyung _justru langsung berlari mendekatiku. Melempar handuknya ke sembarang tempat.

"Apa kau benar-benar dekat dengan Jongin?", tanyanya dengan wajah serius. Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu serius.

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?", jawabku yang lagi-lagi dengan santai.

Chanyeol _hyung _memegang pundakku, dan menatapku tajam. "Kau tahu bibiku yang kemarin datang untuk menjengukku?", tanyanya. Aku mengangguk, lalu dia kembali bicara. "Beliau adalah seorang psikolog"

"Lalu?", tanyaku.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol _hyung _semakin tajam. "Ia bilang padaku bahwa..."

Manusia tiang itu menggantung ucapannya dan membuatku semakin penasaran.

"...mungkin Jongin itu gay"

.

.

_DEG_

_._

_. _

Mata bulatku semakin menjadi bulat usai mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol _hyung. _Tidak mungkin kan Jongin itu gay? Sangat sulit untuk dipercaya karena aku menganggap kami bersahabat, dan kedekatan kami memang wajar.

"Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa selama pelatihan ini ia hanya dekat denganmu saja? Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa ia begitu manja, tapi juga perhatian padamu? Ia hanya bersikap seperti itu kepadamu, Kyung. Ia bersikap lain saat denganmu"

Aku diam. Aku meresapi semuanya. Memang benar. Aku adalah orang terdekat untuk Jongin. Ia sangat terbuka padaku, dan ia selalu bersamaku. Ia juga sangat baik padaku. Selalu mengirimiku pesan singkat, bahkan hanya untuk basa-basi. Tapi, aku tak ingin percaya pada kata-kata Chanyeol _hyung._

"Aku ingin berpikir positif saja, _hyung. _Aku yakin Jongin tidak seperti itu", ucapku setelah aku diam untuk beberapa saat.

Chanyeol _hyung _menjauhkan tangannya dari pundakku, lalu menghela nafas. "Kuharap ia juga tidak seperti itu", ucapnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_12 Januari 2011_**

Hari ini, tepat 10 hari aku mengikuti pelatihan. Dan hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku.

"_Saengil chukkae hamnida, _Kyungsoo-ya!"

Semua temanku berteriak keras menyambutku yang baru keluar dari kamarku. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku senang mereka memberiku ucapan pagi-pagi begini. Aku baru 10 hari mengenal mereka, tapi mereka begitu baik dan sudah menjadi dekat denganku. Menjadi sahabatku.

"_Gomawo, _kalian sungguh baik", ucapku tulus.

Satu persatu temanku memelukku dengan erat. Membisikkan doa-doa untukku. Jongin memelukku paling akhir.

"_Wish you all the best. _Aku menyayangimu, Kyungsoo"

Aku sedikit tersentak. Tapi aku terus mencoba berpikir positif. Jongin hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Tak lebih. Pria tampan seperti Jongin pasti masih normal. Masih menyukai wanita. Aku yakin itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin, kau tak memberiku kado hari ini?", tanyaku pada Jongin. Kami sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju SNU. Kami duduk bersebelahan di dalam bus.

Ia menatapku. "Kau ingin kado apa dariku?", tanyanya.

"Apa saja. Aku akan menerima apa saja", kataku seraya tersenyum.

Ia mengacak rambutku pelan, lalu tangannya beralih menuju saku jaket hitam yang ia kenakan. Ia mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana.

Tangan itu lalu bergerak menuju tanganku, lalu membuka telapak tanganku. Ia meletakkan 4 permen dengan bungkus warna ungu disana.

"Permen?", tanyaku bingung.

Ia mengangguk dengan senyumannya yang tulus. Ia memang sering tersenyum ketika bersamaku. Beda jika sedang bersama orang lain. Ia terlihat lebih dingin.

"Permen pertama. _Don't give up", _ucapnya sembari mengambil satu permen dari tanganku, lalu membalik permen itu sehingga bagian belakangnya terlihat. Ada tulisan _Don't give up _disana.

"Jangan pernah menyerah. Kita berjuang bersama disini, lalu lolos bersama mewakili Korea. Kau mau?", tanyanya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku tak percaya. Aku mengangguk kecil.

"Permen kedua. _Keep smile. _Tetaplah tersenyum. Aku lebih suka kau tersenyum daripada kau sering mengerucutkan bibirmu karena kesal", ucapnya lagi sembari menunjukkan tulisan di balik permen kedua.

Ia melanjutkan dengan permen ketiga. "Permen ketiga. _Do the best. _Selalu lakukan yang terbaik. Jangan memikirkan hasilnya, tapi yang penting usahanya", katanya seraya tersenyum. Aku tetap diam. Tak menyangka ia akan berbuat semanis ini.

"Dan permen terakhir. _Forever friends. _Jadilah temanku selamanya"

Mataku berkaca-kaca saat melihat senyum tulusnya. Iya. Dia begitu tulus saat berbicara. Tak ada alasan untukku menolak permintaan itu. Teman. Ya, aku akan menjadi temannya selamanya. Aku juga senang bisa memiliki sahabat sepertinya. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatku sebelumnya tidak sebaik dan tidak perhatian seperti Jongin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_14 Januari 2011_**

Hari ini adalah ulang tahun Jongin. Aku juga baru tahu tadi pagi. Aku baru tahu bahwa ulang tahunnya adalah tanggal 14 Januari. Hanya beda 2 hari denganku.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyungsoo!", ucapnya padaku yang sedang membaca buku. Aku sedang belajar karena besok akan diadakan tes.

Aku menoleh malas ke arah Jongin yang duduk di atas ranjangku. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf", ucapku.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa-apaan pria itu? Mana Jongin yang sok _cool? _Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi seperti anak kecil begitu?

"Tetap saja kau terlambat memberiku ucapan"

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, lalu kembali fokus pada bukuku. Ia kesal hanya karena aku terlambat memberinya ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Sangat tidak penting kan? Padahal aku sudah memberinya ucapan, juga sudah meminta maaf.

"Hentikan itu, Kim Jongin! Aku sedang malas", balasku.

Ia lalu berjalan mendekatiku, lalu merebut bukuku. "Aku saja tidak belajar, jadi kau juga nanti saja belajarnya", ujarnya.

Aku melotot tajam. "Yak! Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku untuk melakukan yang terbaik? Kenapa sekarang justru melarangku belajar?"

"Aku tidak melarangmu, hanya memintamu untuk menunda belajarmu saja"

Aku malas. Ia selalu saja bertingkah manja seperti ini jika denganku! Mengganggu saja!

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_2 Februari 2011_**

Hari ini, berbagai macam ekspresi wajah menghiasi asrama yang sudah aku tempati selama satu bulan penuh. Beberapa saat yang lalu sudah diumumkan 4 siswa yang berhak mewakili Korea Selatan di kompetisi internasional.

Aku tidak lolos. Huh. Aku menempati posisi 7 di peringkat akhir. Sangat nyaris kan? Tapi tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, aku sudah berjuang dan aku mendapat banyak sekali pengalaman disini. Sangat beruntung bisa berada di tempat ini bersama orang-orang yang hebat. Aku sudah sangat bersyukur.

4 orang yang lolos adalah Kim Joonmyeon, Jung Eunji, Kim Jongdae, dan Choi Sulli.

Berbagai macam ekspresi tersaji di tempat ini. 4 orang yang lolos tentu sangat bahagia dan bangga. Sedangkan yang lain juga tak tampak kecewa. Mereka ikut senang. Mereka mungkin sedih, tapi bukan karena gagal lolos. Mereka sedih karena kami harus segera berpisah. Kebersamaan kami selama satu bulan tentu menyimpan banyak kenangan. Dan rasanya sungguh tak rela jika harus berpisah seperti ini.

.

Kami sudah bersiap dengan koper masing-masing. Tinggal menunggu jemputan masing-masing saja. Beberapa orang bahkan sudah pulang.

Jemputanku datang. Jongin membantuku menarik koperku meskipun aku sudah melarangnya. Koperku tidak terlalu besar. Tidak terlalu berat juga. Tapi ia terus memaksaku hingga akhirnya ia yang membawakan koperku.

Ayahku sudah menunggu di dalam mobil. Aku menghadap Jongin, berpamitan padanya. "Senang pernah mengenalmu, Jongin", ucapku padanya.

Ia menepuk pelan kepalaku. "Kau bicara seolah kita tidak akan bertemu lagi!", katanya.

Aku memang menduga bahwa kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Maklum saja, rumahku ada di Seoul ini, sedangkan rumah Jongin ada di Busan. Jadi, kemungkinan untuk bertemu juga hanya kecil.

"Terserah kau saja! Sampai jumpa, Jongin", ujarku.

Ia tersenyum, lalu memelukku. "Sampai jumpa, Kyungsoo"

.

.

Setelah acara berpelukan itu, aku masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera beranjak. Aku masih sempat melambaikan tanganku pada Jongin yang masih belum pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Aku memandang jalanan di depanku. Aku akan pulang setelah satu bulan aku tak pulang. Aku terhenyak ketika merasakan ponsel dalam saku celanaku bergetar. Aku segera mengambil ponsel hitamku, lalu membuka pesan yang masuk.

.

_From: Kim Jongin_

_Aku akan merindukanmu_

_._

Aku tersenyum kecil. Baru saja bertemu, ia sudah bicara seperti itu. Aku hanya membalas dengan dua kata. _Me too._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

**_12 April 2011_**

Setelah perpisahan dengan Jongin waktu itu, hubungan kami sama sekali tak menjadi renggang. Komunikasi kami terus terjalin meskipun jarak memisahkan. Bahkan sampai sekarang. Saat sudah dua bulan sejak kami berpisah. Kami sudah lulus dari jenjang _High School _sekarang, dan kami masih berteman baik. Saat ini, aku sedang bertelepon ria dengan pria _tan _itu.

.

"Jadi, kau sudah diterima di Seoul _National_ _University?"_

_"Ne. Aku diterima di College of Engineering. Kau yakin tidak ingin bersamaku di kampus yang sama, hm?"_

"Ck! Tidak! Aku tidak berminat masuk ke SNU"

_"Lalu, kau mau melanjutkan kuliah dimana?_

"Aku mau masuk ke Hanyang _University _saja. Tiga hari lagi pengumuman. Doakan aku ya!"

_"Tentu. Apa yang tidak untuk dirimu, baby?"_

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu? Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan seperti itu, Kkamjong!"

_"Haha. Shireo. Aku suka memanggilmu begitu. Kau saja menyebutku Kkamjong!"_

_. _

Begitulah. Kami memang sangat dekat. Saling ejek satu sama lain. Meskipun tak jarang Jongin menyebut kata 'sayang' dalam beberapa perkataannya. Tapi tetap saja, aku hanya menganggap itu hal biasa karena aku terus melihat Jongin sebagai sahabat dekatku. Tak pernah lebih dari itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_30 Juni 2011_**

"Kyungsoo-ya!"

Itu suara sahabatku. Oh iya. Aku sekarang sudah resmi berstatus sebagai mahasiswa di Hanyang _University. _Bahkan aku sudah kuliah selama dua bulan disini. Dan tadi yang memanggilku adalah Byun Baekhyun, teman dekatku.

"Ada apa, _hyung?", _tanyaku padanya yang berusia satu tahun lebih tua dariku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, kau masih bersahabat dengan Jongin?", ia balas bertanya.

Aku mengernyit. Aku memang bercerita padanya tentang persahabatanku dengan Jongin. Dan sebenarnya, ia tak terlalu menyukai persahabatan kami. Kurasa ia memiliki pandangan tersendiri tentang Jongin meskipun aku berulang kali mengatakan padanya bahwa Jongin adalah orang baik.

"Iya. _Wae, hyung_?"

Ia menghela nafas. "Aku membaca percakapan kalian di _Facebook, _dan kurasa hubungan kalian menjadi sangat intim sekarang"

Aku terdiam, dan ia kembali bicara.

"Tidak ada statusmu yang bersih dari komentarnya. Ia seolah mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi walaupun itu di dunia maya. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya lagi? Ia kuliah di Seoul kan?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya satu minggu yang lalu di _apartment-_nya", jawabku.

Ingatanku menerawang jauh. Satu minggu yang lalu, aku mengunjungi Jongin di _apartment _nya. Bahkan sampai jam 10 malam aku disana. Hal itu karena ia terus melarangku untuk pulang. Ia bahkan memintaku untuk menginap. Tapi aku menolak. Aku tetap pulang pada pukul 10 malam.

"Berhati-hatilah dengannya, Kyung", pesan Baekhyun.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_31 Desember 2011_**

Aku buru-buru memasukkan buku dan alat tulisku ke dalam tas. Saat ini pukul 14.50 KST, dan aku baru saja selesai kuliah. Aku sedang buru-buru karena aku ingin menghindari Baekhyun _hyung_.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru begitu? Kau mau pergi?"

Gagal! Baekhyun _hyung_ malah menghampiriku, dan sekarang berdiri di sebelahku.

Aku berusaha untuk tetap tenang. "Ya, _hyung_. Ibuku mengajakku pergi belanja setelah ini", bohongku.

"Baiklah. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan ibumu. Aku pulang duluan ya!", pamit Baekhyun _hyung_.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Untung saja Baekhyun _hyung_ tak curiga denganku. Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku membohongimu kali ini.

.

.

.

.

Mobilku terparkir sempurna di _basement apartment _Jongin. Ya. Aku saat ini sedang berada di _apartment _Jongin. Kami akan pergi ke Busan. Merayakan tahun baru di rumah Jongin. Tak ada salahnya kan merayakan tahun baru bersama sahabat? Tapi mungkin itu akan salah di mata Baekhyun _hyung_. Makanya aku tak jujur pada sahabatku itu.

"Sudah menunggu lama?", tanyaku pada Jongin yang sudah siap dengan jaket tebal dan ranselnya. Kami akan pergi menggunakan Korea _Train eXpress _(KTX).

"Belum terlalu lama. Kita berangkat sekarang?", tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Selanjutnya, kami pergi ke stasiun dengan menaiki taksi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mengantuk? Tidurlah dulu. Perjalanan ini memakan waktu 2 jam", ucapnya. Sekarang kami sudah ada di dalam kereta. Beruntung karena kami mendapat tempat duduk.

Aku mengangguk, lalu mencoba memejamkan mata. Aku memang sangat lelah hari ini. Dan aku memang butuh tidur.

Aku tersentak ketika tangan Jongin meraih kepalaku, lalu meletakkan kepalaku di bahu lebarnya. "Tidurlah yang nyenyak", ujarnya sembari mengelus kepalaku.

Oh! Apa-apaan ini? Aku ingin menarik kepalaku, tapi ia menahannya. Terpaksa aku tetap diam di bahu Jongin. Aku sendiri sama sekali tak bisa tidur. Tentu posisi kami saat ini sangat aneh jika dipandang oleh orang lain. Jongin begitu posesif atas tubuhku, dan aku tak bisa berkutik lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam yang bagiku cukup menegangkan, akhirnya berakhir sudah. Aku dan Jongin selanjutnya menaiki taksi untuk menuju rumah Jongin.

Perjalanan menggunakan taksi kira-kira 15 menit sebelum kami sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim yang ternyata tidak terlalu besar. Rumahnya begitu sederhana menurutku.

Ibu Jongin menyambut kami dengan ramah. "Jongin-ah, akhirnya kau pulang", ucap ibu Jongin seraya memeluk putranya. Jongin tersenyum senang dalam dekapan sang ibu.

Tak berselang lama, pelukan itu lepas, dan ibu Jongin menatapku intens. "Jadi, ini Kyungsoo?", tanyanya.

Aku sedikit terkejut. Kenapa ibu Jongin bisa tahu tentang diriku?

Aku melirik Jongin. Seolah meminta penjelasan. Tapi yang ada, pria tinggi itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Dan itu membuatku memutar bola mataku.

"Aku pernah menceritakan tentang dirimu pada _eomma", _terang Jongin pada akhirnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk malas. Selanjutnya, kami semua masuk ke rumah Jongin. Aku memperhatikan isi rumah Jongin. Tidak terlalu banyak barang. Sederhana. Seperti yang terlihat dari luar.

"Jongin sudah pulang?"

Suara seorang pria tiba-tiba terdengar. Sepertinya itu ayah Jongin. Beliau memeluk Jongin singkat, kemudian menatapku. "Kau pasti Kyungsoo?", tanyanya padaku.

Apa aku begitu terkenal di keluarga Kim ini? Kenapa orang tua Jongin tahu tentang diriku seperti ini? Apa saja yang sudah Jongin ceritakan pada mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu rumah Jongin. Jongin tadi pamit untuk mandi dulu. Dan aku menunggu Jongin selesai mandi, baru aku akan mandi. Aku memang sudah membawa baju ganti karena acara menginap ini memang sudah direncanakan.

Ayah Jongin duduk di sampingku, lalu menatapku intens. Membuatku jadi salah tingkah. "Tolong jaga Jongin", ucapnya. Aku terkejut dan hanya bisa membisu.

Ayah Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap langit-langit ruang tamu. "Jongin sangat sulit untuk memiliki teman. Jadi, tetaplah di samping Jongin"

Aku tersentak mendengar permintaan ayah Jongin, tapi aku tak mengatakan apapun. Jongin memang pernah bercerita bahwa ia tak mudah bergaul. Bahkan saat kecil, ia dimusuhi tanpa sebab oleh teman-teman sebayanya. Ia begitu menyedihkan saat bercerita. Membuat hatiku tersentuh dan merasa tidak tega. Dan aku memang sudah berjanji untuk terus menjadi sahabatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur Jongin. Aku harus tidur satu kamar dengan pria itu karena kamar tamu di rumah ini sedang direnovasi. Aku melihat Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar, lalu duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah kusut.

"Salju turun sangat deras. Sepertinya, kita tidak bisa pergi ke luar malam ini", ucapnya dengan raut menyesal.

Aku akhirnya bangun dari posisi tidurku. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita di rumah saja", kataku berusaha menghibur Jongin yang murung.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar. Akhirnya kami semua tetap di rumah. Aku sudah membayangkan bahwa aku akan berkumpul dengan ayah dan ibu Jongin. Tapi nyatanya, aku justru hanya berdua dengan Jongin di kamarnya yang gelap. Gelap karena Jongin sengaja mematikan lampu kamar. Katanya sih, ia menyukai suasana kamar yang gelap. Kamar ini hanya mendapat berkas cahaya samar dari lampu jalan yang sinarnya merembes masuk melalui jendela.

Entah kenapa, suasana ini membuatku canggung. Sekarang sudah pukul 11 malam. Dan sejujurnya aku sudah mengantuk. Tapi karena Jongin ingin melewati tahun baru bersama, aku terpaksa membuka mataku dengan sayu.

"Apa harapanmu untuk tahun depan?", tanyanya padaku. Kami berdua duduk di atas ranjang. Saling berhadapan.

"Aku ingin bisa membahagiakan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Dan aku ingin bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik", jawabku. Sangat sederhana memang.

Ia mengangguk. "Aku juga berharap hal yang sama denganmu. Dan aku juga ingin segera bisa berlibur ke Los Angeles. Aku sangat ingin bisa kesana. Mengajakmu juga kalau bisa"

Aku terkekeh pelan. Jongin selalu ingin mengunjungi Los Angeles. Dan aku hanya bisa mendoakan supaya keinginan itu bisa segera terwujud. Lalu jika dia memang mengajakku, itu akan menjadi liburan gratis untukku! Hehe.

"Aku ingin berbaring. Aku mengantuk", ucapku seraya membaringkan tubuhku. Aku memilih tidur di dekat tembok. Untung saja ranjang Jongin ini cukup besar. Jadi, kami berdua tidak perlu tidur berdesakan. Kupikir aku bisa nyaman dengan posisi telentang saat ini.

Tapi aku salah. Jongin tiba-tiba saja ikut berbaring, dan ia memeluk pinggangku posesif. Itu membuat mataku membulat sempurna.

"Jo-jongin?"

"Hm?"

"Le-lepaskan. Jangan dekat-dekat denganku", ucapku sembari berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuhku.

Jongin justru semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku. Meletakkan kepalanya tepat di leherku. Nafasnya begitu menggelitik dan membuatku geli.

"Dingin. Memelukmu membuatku merasa hangat", katanya. Bisa kurasakan dengan jelas nafas hangatnya sangat berbicara. Oh tidak! Ini terlalu dekat, dan ini salah! Aku terus berusaha menjauhkan lengan Jongin dari pinggangku, tapi tak kunjung berhasil.

Kepala Jongin menjauh dari leherku, dan kini justru mendekati pipiku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jongin? Kau bisa mencium pipiku jika jaraknya sedekat itu!", kataku. Suaraku sedikit bergetar karena posisi kami ini sangat tidak layak. Dan aku sangat takut jika nanti terjadi sesuatu yang salah.

Tapi Jongin mengabaikan ucapanku. Ia justru mendekatkan hidungnya ke pipiku, lalu...

.

.

_CUP~_

_._

_._

Ia benar-benar mencium pipiku. Dan itu membuat mataku terbelalak.

Aku tak ingin nanti terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Aku memutuskan untuk menggerakkan tubuhku dan menghadap tembok. Tapi ia membalikkan tubuhku lagi dengan sekali hentak hingga kini tubuhku justru menghadapnya.

Susah payah aku menelan ludah karena posisi kami sangatlah dekat. Apalagi saat Jongin kembali memeluk tubuhku dengan sangat erat. Suaraku seperti tercekat hingga aku tak mampu bicara apapun saat ini. Tubuhku pun lemas dan aku tak mampu bergerak.

Tubuhku menegang saat merasakah tangan Jongin menyusup ke dalam kaos yang aku pakai. Tangan itu mengelus perutku dengan lembut, dan aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Karena aku tak bergerak, tangan besar Jongin semakin liar menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuhku yang masih tertutup kaos.

"Aakh..Jonginh..hentikanh", suara akhirnya keluar dari bibirku. Tapi rasanya suara itu terdengar begitu aneh.

Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya, tapi kini justru kepalanya yang bergerak. Wajah Jongin terus mendekatiku. Mata tajam itu menatap lurus pada dua bola mataku. Seolah menghipnotisku hingga aku tak bisa berkutik.

Aku hanya merasa kaget setengah mati saat bibir kenyal Jongin menyentuh bibirku.

.

.

_CHU~_

_._

_._

Aku terperanjat! Sungguh! _THAT'S MY FIRST KISS! _Dan kenapa ciuman pertamaku dicuri oleh seorang...pria?

Rasanya seluruh sendi dan ototku lumpuh. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan ketika Jongin mulai melumat bibir atas dan bawahku secara bergantian. Mataku tetap terbuka, dan aku bisa melihat mata Jongin terpejam. Seperti menikmati ciuman kami. Astaga! CIUMAN? Dan kenapa tubuhku tetap membeku seperti ini?

Tubuhku baru bisa bergerak ketika aku merasakan tangan Jongin menyentuh bagian bawah tubuhku. Bagian di antara selangkanganku. Segera kulepas tautan bibirnya, lalu menepis kasar tangannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Jongin", desisku lemah. Tubuhku benar-benar bergetar hebat, dan rasanya aku benar-benar lemas.

Jongin tak berkata apapun, ia justru kembali memagut bibirku. Dan aku kembali mematung. Untuk beberapa saat, Jongin terus melumat bibirku. Aku sama sekali tak membalas lumatan itu. Aku terlalu bingung pada kondisi ini. Kenapa Jongin melakukan ini padaku? Kenapa?

Pikiran pribadiku buyar ketika aku merasakan tangan kiri Jongin menyusup ke dalam celanaku. Tangan itu secara perlahan bahkan menyusup ke dalam celana dalamku. Aku tersentak hebat saat ia menyentuh kemaluanku di dalam sana.

Aku melepas ciuman Jongin lagi. "Kumohon, Jongin. Jangan lakukan ini", mohonku pada Jongin. Kurasakan mataku mulai memanas. Sepertinya aku akan menangis.

Tangan kiri Jongin tetap berada di dalam celanaku walaupun aku berusaha keras menarik tangan itu agar keluar. Sedangkan tangan kanan Jongin kini membelai lembut pipiku. Kemudian bibirnya kembali mengecup lembut bibirku.

Jongin benar-benar tak mengatakan apapun. Bahkan ia terus menggerakkan tangannya di dalam celanaku. Aku sekuat tenaga menahan desahanku. Tidak! Aku tidak boleh jatuh disini! Ini salah! Ini jelas salah!

Dengan tekad yang kuat dan sepenuh tenaga yang aku miliki, aku menarik tangan Jongin dari dalam celanaku. Setelah itu, aku membalik badanku secara kasar hingga menghadap tembok. Air mataku meleleh. Aku menangis dalam diam.

Bisa kurasakan lagi-lagi tangan Jongin memelukku. Kini tangan itu bertengger manis di perutku. Memelukku dengan sangat erat. Kepala Jongin merapat pada tengkukku, dan bibir pria itu terus mengecup leherku.

Aku hanya terus menangis malam ini. Kenapa malam tahun baru ini begitu menyesakkan bagiku? Kenapa Jongin seperti ini? Padahal aku selalu berpikir positif tentang Jongin, tapi kenapa ia menghancurkan kepercayaanku?

Tak ada hal 'lanjutan' yang terjadi malam ini. Jongin hanya terus memelukku dengan erat, seolah tak ingin melepasku.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_1 Januari 2012_**

Kami sedang berada di dalam STX. Kami pulang pukul 1 siang. Dan aku merasa sungguh bingung pada Jongin. Ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa tadi malam. Kenapa ia begitu membuatku frustasi? Apa yang ia mau sebenarnya?

"Hari ini sungguh dingin", ujarnya seraya menggenggam tangan kiriku. Aku mencoba menarik tanganku, tapi ia justru mengeratkan genggamannya.

Aku memandang wajahnya yang terus tersenyum itu. Kenapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku, Jongin? Apa kau bermaksud menjerumuskanku pada lubang dosa? Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kita adalah sahabat? Apa kau benar-benar...gay? Memikirkan semua itu membuatku kalut. Jujur, rasanya aku belum siap untuk menghadapi realita itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_6 Januari 2012_**

Sejak hari itu, aku seperti kehilangan fokus setiap harinya. Aku terus memikirkan Jongin. Aku bahkan mengabaikan ujian semesterku karena tetap tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Apalagi saat pria itu seperti lenyap di telan bumi karena tak pernah menghubungiku.

Terhitung sudah lima hari Jongin seperti menghilang. Sungguh. Aku ingin meminta penjelasan darinya tentang semua yang telah ia lakukan padaku. Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Jujur, aku sangat menyayangi Jongin. Dan aku sendiri juga tak tahu makna dari rasa sayang itu. Sebisa mungkin aku menekan rasa sayang itu agar tak melebihi batas kewajaran. Aku tak ingin terjerumus. Semua itu salah, dan aku tak mau terjebak!

Aku menarik nafas sejenak. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghubungi Jongin untuk meminta penjelasan daripada aku terus merasa kalut seperti ini.

.

_To: Kim Jongin_

_Jongin, kau sedang sibuk sekarang?_

_._

Hanya kalimat itu yang aku kirimkan padanya. Tak berselang lama, muncul balasan dari Jongin.

.

_From: Kim Jongin_

_Tidak juga. Ada apa?_

_._

Aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan segalanya. Jemariku dengan cepat mengetik semua yang ada di benakku.

.

_To: Kim Jongin_

_Jongin, sebenarnya apa maksudmu malam itu? Kenapa kau melakukan itu semua padaku? Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

_._

Kurasa, aku tak perlu menjelaskan secara detail apa maksudku. Aku yakin Jongin pasti mengerti makna pesanku itu. Cukup lama aku menunggu balasan. Mungkin ia juga sedang berpikir keras sebelum membalas pesanku. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku.

.

_From: Kim Jongin_

_Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo. Sungguh. Itu adalah yang pertama untukku. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri malam itu. Aku memang sudah tertarik padamu sejak awal._

_Maafkan aku. Aku hampir saja melakukan kesalahan fatal jika kau tak menahanku._

_Aku bukan sahabat yang baik untukmu. Aku tak bisa menjagamu dan justru hampir mencelakaimu. Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menjadi sahabatmu lagi. Semoga kau menemukan penggantiku sebagai sahabatmu. Aku tak pantas menjadi sahabatmu. Aku hanya pria abnormal yang bisa menjerumuskanmu._

_Selamat tinggal, Kyungsoo. Jaga dirimu baik-baik dan semoga kau bahagia._

_._

_._

Air mataku mengalir deras usai membaca pesan Jongin yang begitu panjang. Bukan ini maksudku. Aku tak ingin persahabatan ini berakhir. Aku hanya ingin membantu Jongin jika memang ia _abnormal. _Aku tetap ingin menjadi sahabatnya dan membantunya kembali ke jalan yang benar. Aku juga tak ingin kehilangan Jongin meskipun aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku.

Berkali-kali aku mencoba menghubungi Jongin, tapi gagal. Pria itu benar-benar menghindariku.

Aku menangis. Karena kesalahan malam itu, aku kehilangan sahabatku. Aku bisa memahami perasaan Jongin. Menjadi seorang yang _abnormal _tentu bukan pilihannya. Ia pasti juga merasa terbebani dan bingung karena hal itu. Ia pasti juga sering mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia pasti juga merasa tertekan. Aku ingin menghibur Jongin, tapi tak pernah bisa. Akhirnya, Jongin benar-benar menghilang dari hidupku.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Air mataku menetes mengingat semua itu. Sebenarnya, Jongin telah berhasil menjagaku. Jongin menjagaku hingga aku tak terjerumus. Ia menghindariku dan pergi dari hidupku karena ia tak ingin aku menjadi sepertinya.

Tapi sungguh, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena hal itu. Aku merasa kehilangan Jongin selama beberapa bulan. Aku merindukannya. Dan hari-hariku terasa sangat sepi tanpanya. Aku terlanjur bergantung padanya.

Aku baru bisa melupakan segala tentang Jongin ketika hatiku berlabuh pada seorang gadis yang merupakan teman kuliahku. Aku mencintai gadis itu. Dan dari situ, aku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku tidak terjerumus. Aku _straight._

Selama ini, aku terus mendoakan Jongin. Kami berada di kota yang sama karena Jongin juga masih tetap kuliah, tapi kami tak pernah bertemu. Seorang teman memberiku kabar bahwa kini Jongin telah berubah. Ia bukan lagi Jongin yang dingin dan pendiam, tapi berubah menjadi Jongin yang ramah dan pandai bersosialisasi. Ia juga berhasil mewujudkan impiannya untuk mengunjungi Los Angeles. Aku senang mendengar itu. Dari dulu aku memang selalu mengkhawatirkan Jongin. Aku sangat takut jika ia terpuruk karena kejadian waktu itu. Aku harap, Jongin akan menemukan sosok gadis yang bisa mengisi relung hatinya.

Aku menyeka air mataku, lalu tersenyum kecil. Aku membelai _diary _milikku seraya bergumam...

.

.

.

.

_"Sorry, I'm straight"_

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Bikin Kaisoo oneshoot lagi. hehe. tapi emang belum bisa bikin full yaoi jadi cuma ada dikit yaoi nya. dan gak berani bikin rate M juga .**

**.**

**jadi, ini sebenernya full kisah nyata. kecuali masalah ulang tahun Kyungsoo, itu emang improvisasi. tapi yang lainnya emang kisah nyata. SO, NO BASH!**

**.**

**aku menerima kritik yg membangun. terimakasih :)**


End file.
